Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Turkey Farm
The Awesome Webkinz Wiki basically looks like a giant turkey by now. Lily: Silly, are you sure you haven't used too many turkeys? Silly: Sure I'm sure! Besides we can eat the leftovers. Penny: Hey Silly whose face do you want me to carve into a turkey. Whale or Ugly Hair Man? Silly: Uhh Whale is fine. Penny: Oh good because I already started on him. Silly: I guess I'll work on a new episode of Silly's Zexal now. Silly goes to sit on a chair with a turkey design on it and gets his turkey pen to write on turkey paper. November 2007 Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: HAHAAHAHA it's Thanksgiving! I wonder who's gonna get cooked this year! Ms. Turkey Kastle: GET ME OUT OF THIS EGG. NOW. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: Hey it's not my fault your egg is super-reinforced so you can't hatch. Ms. Turkey Kastle: Whatever I don't need your help. I'm gonna call you a whale from now on! >:( Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: ...That doesn't even make sense. ???: TURKEEEEEEEEY! Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: RUN! The Turkey throws Ms. Turkey Kastle's egg into a bush like a football and then hides in the same bush. Dr. Turker: I wants me turkey! Dr. Turker kidnaps Dad Kastle and Mom Kastle and loads them in his truck and drives away. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: OH MY CHEEZ-ITS THEY TOOK OUR PARENTS!!! The Turkey grabs his sister's egg and tosses it at Dr. Turker's truck to stop them. Although all it does is make the license plate fall off and crack the egg. November 2008 YumaTurkey: Gobble gobble! :D Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: Oh shut up. I hope you get cooked this year. Ms. Turkey Kastle walks up, finally hatched. Ms. Turkey Kastle: Hey we should try to get revenge on Dr. Turker this year. Veturkey: Already covered, I found a number in a random tree. I'm gonna get kidnapped on purpose and then destroy him! :D Turkey Kite: That's cool. Veturkey suddenly breaks down and lets out lots of smoke. Flipped Turkey: ...so how are those new robotic parts working out for you? Veturkey: Oh shut up. You can make fun of me once you STOP walking UPSIDE-DOWN!!!! Flipped Turkey starts to cry. YumaTurkey: Ahhhh! It's Dr. Turker! Run! All the turkeys hop into a giant pitfall except Veturkey who stands around gobbling like a weirdo guy turkey. Dr. Turker: Yum turkey! Dr. Turker takes Veturkey. Meanwhile at his house... Veturkey: TAKE THIS DR. TURKER! NUMBER ELEVENTEEN HARUTO'S TURKEY ROASTER!!! A giant turkey roaster falls through the ceiling, but Dr. Turker tosses Veturkey into the roaster. Veturkey: Well that failed...... November 2009 Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: Hey guys I found out that I hate all other turkeys and love Thanksgiving! Ms. Turkey Kastle: But what about me whale?? Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: I like you cuz you're a cool turkey. But nobody else. AND STOP CALLING ME WHALE!!! The Turkey flips out and tries to DESTROY give lots of unicorn rainbows to his sister with a hammer. Turkey Kite: I have a kite shield. Reginald "The Kastle" Turkey: Good for you. Dr. Turker shows up and all the turkeys run away but Turkey Kite smacks Dr. Turker with his shield. Dr. Turker: AHHHH DEFIANT TURKEYS! Dr. Turker runs in circles. Turkey Kite jumps and kicks Dr. Turker, but he gets caught and loaded in the truck. The Turkey peeks out of the bush and watches Dr. Turker drive away with Turkey Kite. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAAAA! Flipped Turkey flips Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle over. Flipped Turkey: Hey that was Turkey Kite! November 2010 Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: And then there were four... YumaTurkey: You do realize you're a year late to say that? Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: Oh shut up. Ms. Turkey Kastle: Run! It's Dr. Tur- Dr. Turker's truck runs over the three. Ms. Turkey Kastle: -ker... Flipped Turkey doesn't notice and is climbing a random tree. Dr. Turker: Oh look a turkey! Dr. Turker shoots Flipped Turkey with a net and drives away with him in the truck. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: AHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! YumaTurkey: You know I wouldn't be laughing if there were tire marks all over my face. The Turkey looks in a mirror and screams. November 2011 The Turkey is trying to glue a "EAT ME I TASTE GREAT" sign on the back of YumaTurkey. He is successful when Dr. Turker's truck shows up. Dr. Turker: Ooh a great-tasting turkey! Dr. Turker pushes the brakes but they break, smashing YumaTurkey and the sign, and his car crashes into a big rock and explodes. Dr. Turker: Oops. Oh well. Dr. Turker captures Ms. Turkey Kastle and gets onto a bicycle and pedals towards home. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: What? YumaTurkey? Why are you still here? Then how... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The Turkey cries a lot. November 2012 And so The Turkey went into hiding after that. YumaTurkey: It's boring without any other turkeys. Dr. Turker appears in his repaired truck (and by repaired we mean stuck back together with gorilla glue). YumaTurkey: Oh boy. YumaTurkey runs away but Dr. Turker chases him, but YumaTurkey falls into some random peanut butter, and Dr. Turker catches him. YumaTurkey: NOOOOOOOOOO! The Turkey peeks out of his hiding place. November 2013 Farm Dude: Well I looked everywhere on the turkey farm. There's not a single turkey left. Farm Lady: Aww I guess we'll just have to close down then. The farm people grab their house and run away, destroying the sign. However Dr. Turker doesn't notice and drives up, but notices that there are no turkeys. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: CHAAAARGE! The Turkey jumps into Dr. Turker's truck and he speeds away to his house. Once they arrive... Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle: It's duel time! The ghosts of all the turkeys that Dr. Turker captured the past few years cheer The Turkey on. DUEL! Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle used Number 8: Gobble! It doesn't affect Dr. Turker... Dr. Turker used Number Eleventeen: Haruto's Turkey Roaster! It's super effective! Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle held on with the Ghost Support! Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle used Number 63: Poison Blob! It's super effective! Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle fainted! WINNER: Dr. Turker Dr. Turker: YES I WIN! Dr. Turker roasts The Turkey and eats him, but since he used Poison Blob, Dr. Turker gets poisoned and passes out. Suddenly, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness shows up and kicks him out of his apartment into the ocean for no reason. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hey, I needed to have a cameo. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness drinks some Oilmonade and leaves. Penny: That ending was really weird. Lily: I can't believe you made Whale get eaten... Silly: It wasn't Whale it was his turkey version. Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle appears out of nowhere and gobbles in Silly's ear and runs away, being chased by Dr. Turker. Silly: O_O THE END